This invention relates to a side pack to be worn by a user to provide secure, comfortable and ergonomic access to the contents of the side pack. In particular, the invention provides a small side pack for objects, such as a cellular telephone or camera, which affords ready and ergonomic access to the object at the side of the user's torso. The invention is further adapted to include a shoulder strap and to retain the shoulder strap on the user's shoulder with an auxiliary strap extending transversely across the upper torso and beneath the user's distal arm. The invention includes retention straps for connecting the compartment portion of the side pack to the shoulder strap and which are also adapted to allow the compartment portion to be attached directly to a waist belt. The compartment portion thus can be placed at the user's side or waist or on the user's hips either by using the shoulder strap or by suspending it directly from a belt.